


My Perfect Girl

by QuickXGlee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Glee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickXGlee/pseuds/QuickXGlee
Summary: Quinn and Puck were high school sweethearts but when Puck got a record deal he abandoned Quinn for stardom8 years later he returned to his hometown of Lima Ohio. Can he get his old life back?Loosely based on the film 'Forever my girl'Obviously I don't own glee because if I did it would be 99% Quick and 1% everyone else





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn and Puck are the most underrated characters and ship in glee.

Wedding bells were ringing across the town of Lima,Ohio. Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray were going to tie the knot. They had been dating for 3 years and Puck proposed at the graduation party. Puck was also getting a record deal with a big time producer in LA, and he had his first big single which was already number 1 on the charts. the couple had a bright future ahead. 

'Quinnie, 12 minutes.' Pucks mother Ruth called out.

'Only 12?' Quinn panicked fixing her hair. 

'You look lovely dear I can't believe you and Noah are getting married .' Quinn's mom said. 

'Hey girls.' Finn said as he and Sam walked in. 

'You look stunning.' Sam said to Mercedes whist kissing her 

'Rae you look great.' Finn said kissing Rachel on the Cheek. 

Quinn cleared her threat loudly. 'Guys it is my wedding day.' The blonde joked placing her hand on her hips. 

'Quinn you look gorgeous as usual.' Both of the boys said in unison.

'Mercedes can we talk to you outside?' Finn asked quietly. Mercedes nodded and followed the boys out.

'Rachel touch up her lipstick.' Mercedes called out.

'What's going on?' Quinn asked and Rachel remained silent.

Out in the hall way Finn and Sam broke the bad news to Mercedes 

'He's gone.' Finn said lowly making sure the bride couldn't here her.

'What do you mean he's gone?' Mercedes bit

'He was here, and now he isn't.' Sam explained. 'He left this note.' He handed the girl a note.' 

'Tell Quinn I'm sorry.  
-Noah 

'This is gonna break that poor girls heart.'  
Mercedes said.

'Can you tell her?' 

'You expect me to tell her? How am I supposed to break this too her 'Oh yeah honey by the way you are not getting married today because you fiancé has disappeared?'' Mercedes mocked.

'Please, it will be easier coming from you.' Sam begged.

'Fine.' Mercedes said and turned around. 

'Hey baby.' Mercedes said approaching the bride.

'What's happened? Is Noah okay?' Quinn asked.

'Puck is Fine baby.' Mercedes said. Quinn sighed with relief. 'But he's gone.' 

'W-What?' Quinn asked fighting back tears 

'He's gone, he left this note.'  Mercedes said handing the blonde the note.

'Q are you okay?' Rachel asked.

'I'm fine' She lied. 'I just want to be alone.' Quinn said taking her vale off and stormed out.


	2. 2

8 years later 

Noah Pucker was performing his 25th show of his 50 state tour. He was getting so tired of performing. He loved performing, he loved the rush it would give him, but now, it just wasn't the same.

'Thank you Kentucky.' Puck said into the mic after he finished his set.

'That was great Puckerman.' Pucks manager Black said to him. 'You coming to the after party?' 

'Nah, I'm gonna miss this one and go to sleep.'

'Alight Puck.' 

Puck went back to his hotel room and went to sleep. 

\---

When Puck woke up the next morning he panicked because he couldn't find his note book. He and Quinn used to write notes during Spanish class and it was his most prized possession. He quickly got dressed forgetting to put shoes on. He ran to the bar he was at yesterday which was where he remembered having the book last. His devoted yet crazy fans followed him to the bar. He closed the door not letting the fans in the quiet bar.

'I left a notebook here yesterday and I need to find.' He said to a young bartender who was looking at him in awe. 'Do you have my book?' He repeated,breathing heavily.

'Mr Puckerman. I think I may have your book. Puck followed the man into his office. The man handed him the book. 'I'll give you some time alone with it.' The man said before leaving he small room.

He turned to his favourite page in the book and traced his fingers across the words he felt like he wrote a lifetime ago. 

You're my perfect guy- Q 

And you're my perfect girl 

 

A few hours later after wandering the streets of Kentucky he went to his managers hotel room.

'Where were you Puckerman?' Black yelled 

'Nowhere.' Puck relied laying on the couch.

'Nowhere? With no shoes on.'

'TMZ have already sent me the tabloid for tomorrow.' Blake though him a magazine which read on the front cover 'Noah Crazy-man.'

'That's creative.' Puck said dismissing the magazine.

'We have a flight to LA in 3 hours now get you ass downstairs and get in that limo.' Puck obliged and went down stairs.

When he got in the car he rested his head against the window and listened to the car radio. 

'Breaking news shock car accident in Lima, Ohio.' The news announcer said over the radio.

'Hey can you turn that up.' Puck asked. The driver did.

'Finn Hudson has died in a shock car accident tonight, leaving behind a loving wife and son. His funeral will be held tomorrow at 12 pm'

'I'll give you a thousand bucks to get me out of here.

'You're the boss.'


	16. 6

Puck walked into the flower store. 'I want to see her.' 

Quinn didn't have a customer so she couldn't avoid him again. 'Absolutely not.' 

'Please Quinn. She's my daughter.' 

'No! Me and Beth can live without you in our lives.' Quinn said arranging the flowers.

'But I can't live without you and Beth.' Puck said. 'Please Quinn.' He begged. Quinn looked up gazing in to his perfect eyes, she quickly snapped out of the haze not wanting to fall for his boyish charm all over again. 

'Fine.' She said giving in. 'I'm doing this for Beth's sake not yours.' 

'Thank you Q.' 

'It's all of the my terms.'

'Of Course.' Puck said.

'And you have to supervised by either my me, Mercedes, Your Mom or Sara.' 

'Hey, what about your mom?'

'She passed away about 3 years ago.' Quinn said looking at her feet. 

'Q I'm sorry.

'I need to ask Beth if she wants to meet you and if she doesn't you have to back off.'

'Absolutely.' Puck said holding his hand up in defence.

\---

Quinn was in the kitchen washing the dishes thinking about how she is going to ask Beth if she wanted to meet her dad, if Quinn could have had it her way Beth would never meet her dad. 

'Beth can you come here for a second?' Quinn asked one she finished washing the dishes. 

Beth walked into the room and sat at the table a rested her head in her hands. 'Yes mama?'

'I wanted to talk to you about your daddy.' Ion said sitting next to the small blonde.

'I thought you never wanted to speak about him?' Beth asked

'I didn't. I don't.' Quinn replied. 'But that's not fair on you.' Quinn smiled and braced herself. 'Do you want to meet him? You don't have to if you don't want to B.' 

'The guy that you punched at church and from the flower shop? He seemed nice.'

'How'd did you k-?' Quinn asked

'I'm not stupid. You two weren't really subtle mama.' 

'Look B, your daddy and I were very young when I got pregnant. But he did not abandon you.' The older blonde said. 'Do you want to get to know him?' 

'Yeah. It will be cool to say my dad it's a rock star.' Beth grinned 

'You amaze me Bethany. Now let's go out for ice cream.' Quinn said grabbing her car keys smiling at her baby girl.


	18. Epilogue

Wedding bells were ringing across the town of Lima,Ohio. Quinn Fabray was finally going to become Quinn Fabray-Puckerman.

'Get your vail on Quinn.' Mercedes snapped. 

'You look beautiful Quinn.' Rachel said. 'I wish Finn was here to see you and Noah get married.'

'He is here. Watching over us.' Quinn said glancing up. 'Always.'

'Mama.' Beth said running up to the older blonde. 

'Hey Sweetie, where is your sister?' Quinn asked.

'She's with Aunt Sara.' Beth said as Sara Puckerman walked into the room. 

'Hey baby.' Quinn said taking her daughter from Sara. Valerie Hope Fabray Puckerman (They always had an infinitive of naming there children after songs) was born 6 months ago on the April 19th. 

Quinn and Noah had been together ever since the day he returned for good in Lima Ohio. He proposed after 6 months of being together under the McKinley High school bleachers where he prorogued the first time. 

'Let me take her.' Rachel said holding out her hands.

'Hey baba.' Rachel said bouncing the baby.

All of the girls were doing last minuet touch ups and drinking champagne when the was a knock on the door.

'Knock knock.' A voice said, Quinn turned around to see Puck standing there in his suit.

'Get out Noah, its unlucky to see the bride before she walks down the aisle.' Rachel said attempting to cover Quinn.

'It's fine Berry, I think we've had enough bad luck to last us a life time.' Puck responded.

Quinn walked to the door to her soon to be husband.

'Hi.' She said.

'Hey.' He replied. 'You ready to become Mrs Puckerman?'

'I've never been more ready for anything.' Quinn grinned and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

'Eww get a room.' Beth said covering her eyes.

\---

The doors to the church opened and everyone from Lima turned around to look at Quinn walk down the aisle. She saw him standing at the alter with the biggest smile on his face. She looked at Beth who was holding a big bunch of Liliacs and Ruth who was holding Valerie. 

Quinn stood at the alter opposite to the love of her life with all of her friends and family around her.

It was time for the vows and Quinn decided to go first. 'I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you freshmen year. I haven't stopped and will never stop until the day I die. You have gifted me so many amazing things, your love, our two beautiful baby girls and you taught me that love never dies and I love you so much.' Quinn said holding back the tears.

'We have had our ups and downs and leaving you was the biggest mistakes I've ever made and you make life so much better and I love you more than anything in this world and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.' Puck said pouring his heart out to the woman he loves. 

'Quinn Fabray do you take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The minister asked.

'I do.' Quinn said grinning from ear to ear.

'Noah Puckerman do you take Quinn Fabray to be your lawfully wedded bride?' He asked 

'I do.' Puck replied nodding.

'You may now kiss the bride.' 

The pair engaged in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Everyone stood up and cheered.

'You're my perfect guy.' Quinn said once the pair pulled away.

'And you're my perfect girl.'


End file.
